Rose Volturi
by rosemarie.october.hathaway
Summary: Rose notices that someone is following her around. It's a boy in a black cloak, about her size with really pale skin, some really creepy ruby-red eyes, and he disappears in a milli-second. One blink. In a flash. Abnormal and different. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story written by my best friend, Brie. She gave me permission to publish her story on my account. She gets all of the credit though. She did all of the work, I just edited some mistakes in a few places. This is her story, not mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, or any other famous author's characters or ideas.

**Chapter One: Rose Point of View**

The day started just like any other day. My momma came and woke me up for school, 6:30 sharp. I moaned and covered my face with my hands and glumly climbed out of bed. The smell of roasted tomatoes and prosciutto along with coffee made me move faster. (Those were my favorite foods.) The cold marble on my feet made also made me move faster to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I showered quickly, brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a pony tail, and pulled on my school uniform of a black and red plaid skirt, red lace shirt, and black penny loafers - VERY old school! I hated going to a private school, but my mom said that public schools were crowded with dirty people and wouldn't allow me to socialize with them.

Anyways, I skipped down into the kitchen just as my momma put my food down at my place at the table and Lilly and Daisy, my twin blonde-headed blue eyed little sisters, sat down at their seats. My mom had an obsession with flowers, all she wore was some flowing flowery garment and the whole house was covered with flower décor and vases full of them. She was so obsessed she named my sisters and me after them! (My name is Rose.)

My lilac eyes nearly bulged out of my head as Petunia, my mom's dumb cat, jumped onto the counter and knocked down my mom's prized possession, her solid gold diamond-studded flower vase, at the moment filled with yellow roses. It crashed to the floor and my mom screamed in so much furry the neighbors probably heard.

"Get that god-forsaken cat out of the damn house this instant, Rose!" I jumped to it and picked her up, now staring down at the floor with a stupid look on her face as if to say 'Did I do something?'. I quickly dropped her out onto the patio that over looked part of my family's grape vineyard and returned to my seat, just as my mom picked up the vase-thankfully not harmed, and sat it back on the counter. I quickly ate my breakfast and soon I had to make the five-mile walk to school - JOY!

I got my school bag and lunch (homemade rotini pasta with a wedge of parmesan and a thermos of our very own red wine) and stepped outside. The crisp morning air was warm and the sunlight was bright, making me wish that I would have thought to have brought my sunglasses. About halfway to school, I began to get the feeling of being watched. People on the sidewalks of the city were rushing to get wherever they were going, none paying attention to a 13 year old girl walking to school. Yet, I couldn't stop the feeling from crawling up my spine, causing me to shiver.

Tomorrow was Saint Marcus Day, the day in which we, the people of the great city Volterra, celebrated the saint Marcus, who was supposed to have made all of the vampires in the city flee, never to come back. Preparations were already taking place, red banners were being hung everywhere and decorations were being put up all over the stone walls of the city. The stores were filling their windows with plastic vampire fangs, when I was a little girl I remember wearing the fangs as my poppa and I stood in the crowded streets to celebrate the day every year at St. Marcus Square. Everything was decorated in red, for some reason I didn't know. I stopped wearing the fangs when I was 11, though Lilly and Daisy did, as to be expected of five year olds but certainly not from a teenager.

The feeling of being watched remained as I walked onto the lawn of my school, just as the bell rang. I quickly hurried to class and just as I rounded the corner, I looked behind me and saw a boy-about my age, with dark brown hair to the bottom of his ears, wearing a black cloak with dark ruby-red eyes. I blinked a nano-second later and he was gone. I must be seeing things, I thought to myself as I sat down at my desk and the feeling returned - CREEPY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is chapter 2 of Rose Volturi....Hope you enjoy it! lol

**Disclaimer:** I now own this story, but not any characters or ideas from any famous author. My friend Brie handed this story to me so the credit comes to me now. :) yay lol the first 6 chapters are the ones that Brie wrote and the rest will be the ones that mostly I wrote with a little help from her.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two Alec POV:**

Aro was making me observe a girl, about my age, lately. He stated that she seemed to have potential as being a guard and wanted me to observe her to see if that was true. Jane being Jane asked if she could torture her for fun, of course Aro objected, Jane shot him a very hateful glare and stalked off to her room to probably sulk. I obeyed, but before I went to Demetri to ask where the girl, whose name was Rose Gouda, was, I went to see if Heidi was back from "fishing" yet. I was getting thirsty and so my eyes were turning black. Just as I entered the throne room again, Heidi and a group of about twenty or so humans walked into the room. Felix strolled in and smiled at Heidi, as she walked by him he smacked her on the butt and she turned to glare at him. He laughed and she flipped him the bird, so immature.

Aro strutted in and welcomed the tourists; little did they know that in mere seconds they would meet their death. I spotted a young girl, about 15 or so, and smiled at her – exposing my razor sharp teeth. Her eyes widened in fright, I decided to be nice and used my gift so she couldn't feel a thing. Before she fell to the ground in shock of not having any of her senses, I grabbed her and I spotted the vein in her neck-pumping the red delicious blood I craved. Venom pooled into my mouth my teeth quickly sliced into her fragile neck like a raw fruit, I drank and drank-feeling my strength coming back to me. Once the girl was drained I grabbed another human, not even using my power on it, and drank until there wasn't even a drop left in it. I let its body drop onto the floor and went to find Demetri.

I found him in the fighting arena, fighting with a newer member of the guard, Wilona, who had the power to hypnotize people into doing whatever she imagined them doing.

"No cheating!" Demetri cried as he punched himself in the head, Wilona just laughed. When I walked up, she immediately stopped and bowed low to the ground-every member of the guard did this to me and Jane, fore they fear that if they do not show us respect, we will use our powers against them. Demetri bowed also and I cleared my throat, asking,

"Demetri, you know that Aro has assigned me to observe that Rose Gouda girl. Tell me where she is." Demetri closed his eyes and then told me where she was. I thanked him and set off to find her.

When I found her, she was walking down the sidewalk probably off to school. She was about 13, blonde hair and purple eyes, interesting. I followed her, staying hidden in the shadows of the buildings, until she got to her school. Every so often she would glance over her shoulder, like she felt someone was following her. Smart girl, I thought. She went into her school building and I looked through the window and when no one besides her was in the hallway – I followed. I guess I must have not been paying attention, and she glanced back and saw me. Before she could blink I ran outside. That was close, I thought to myself as I looked through every window in the school-until I found her. She was sitting in a class room with about fifteen or so other girls. I stayed hidden in the bushes the whole day while she was in school, silently watching her. She was interesting, every time I looked at her I felt sparks. Why, I didn't know-but I would soon find out.

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Review plzzzzzzz and tell me what i need to fix! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while for me to get this chapter on Fanfiction. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! (and read my other story, October Cullen, im putting a couple more chapters on it later today. Review it plz!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or ideas from any famous author. As you know, the person who wrote the first 8 chapters handed this story to me to finish.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three Rose POV:**

For the rest of the day I had the feeling of being watched. I could have sworn I saw someone in the hallway, but I was sure it was just my overactive imagination. I walked home from school, still a little creeped out about seeing that boy. He was gorgeous and for that 16th of a second that I saw him, I felt sparks. I had no idea what they meant but oh well. It was about to rain, so I tried to walk faster-I only had about half a mile to go and the feeling was now more intense than what it had been at school.

The first rain drops broke free from the clouds as soon as I walked in the door. I walked in the door and my momma was in the kitchen, making supper.

"Smells good," I commented as I walked up the stairs to my room.

"It will be done in an hour; I'm making sausage and tomato fettuccini. Oh, and go tell your sisters that too, please," she replied in her melodious voice. I told her ok and hurried up to my room to put my bag down. I changed into some comfy clothes and then walked over to the twins' room to tell them that dinner would be done in an hour. They were in their room, dressing up as princesses.

"Aw, you guys look so cute!" I exclaimed as they ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"We know! Want to play princess with us?" they both said in unison.

"No thanks, dinner will be ready in an hour," I replied kissing them each on their head. They said alrighty then, and let me go on with my business.

I went to my room, and decided to do my homework. It was very boring; by the third question on my algebra problem the feeling of being watched suddenly intensified. I turned around quickly and I swear I saw a flash of black fabric run out of my room. My eyes got wide and I decided to go downstairs and help my mom out with dinner, so I wouldn't be as scared. She was stirring a pot of sauce when I walked down into the kitchen. The rain was beginning to get heavier and more violent, but it seemed to calm me. I asked her if I could help with anything, she replied, telling me to set the table and then go and call the twins down to eat. I obeyed and once the twins were down, we sat down to eat.

As always there was a platter of various cheeses, olive oil, bottles of wine, and plates of grapes and olives on the table along with the pot of fettuccini and a basket of bread sticks on the table for us to eat. My mom bowed her head and my sisters and I followed., closing our eyes and joining hands. "Dear Lord Jesus, thank you so much for this opportunity to have another meal with my family. Thank you for letting us live another day and bless this food for the nourishment of our bodies, fore some don't have any food at all. Bless my dear Gustav and tell him we miss him, and we will one day be reunited. Amen," my mom prayed, becoming choked up at the part about our poor father who died nearly four years ago in a gang attack. She then put a heaping amount of pasta on all of our plates and we passed the rest of the food around the table, until we each had what we wanted on our plates.

I ate until everything was off of my plate, I excused myself and silently went up to my room. I still had the feeling and it was really starting to scare me. I needed to do the rest of my homework, but I really didn't feel like it. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for bed. Right as I opened my eyes after drying my face off after drying it, I looked in the mirror and for a split-second, I saw the boy in the cloak again. I blinked and he was gone. I started breathing heavily and quickly brushed my teeth and went into my room. I put on my tank top and sweat pants night set from Abercrombie and Fitch, and laid down in my bed.

I turned off my lamp and snuggled under the covers. The rain beat against my house and the thunder crashed. Hopefully it wouldn't be raining tomorrow, because I really wanted to go to the festival. Every so often the lightning would flash and light up my room. Suddenly the feeling intensified. I sat up just as a bolt of lightning lit up my room and the boy was there again. Just as I opened my mouth to scream, all of my senses cut off – I couldn't see, hear, feel, smell, or taste anything. Darkness enveloped me and I fell asleep. I dreamt about the boy, we were alone in a dark room and he smiled at me, showing two inch long fangs, dripping with blood. He hissed and ran towards me. Quickly he bit into my neck, and drank every last drop of blood from my body.

I woke up cold-sweating; the rain had quieted down into a soft pitter-patter against the roof. I pushed my now damp hair from my face and decided to go to the bathroom, to get a drink of water. Silently, I got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. I flicked the light on and turned on the faucet, grabbing the cup beside the sink and putting it under the stream of water. It filled and I quickly took a swig of it. It soothed my throat and I took it back to my bedroom with me. As I passed the twins' room, I smiled at their peaceful snoring. So innocent and sweet.. I smiled again and went back to my room, carefully sitting the glass of water on the table beside my bed.

I put my head in-between my hands and rubbed circles on my forehead-trying to figure out why I kept on seeing this boy. I must be going crazy! I thought to myself. I took a deep gulp of my water and covered back up. I stared at the ceiling for a long time and once I turned my lamp off, I fell into a deep sleep. I didn't dream anymore that night, it was very peaceful.-the feeling of being watched had not returned.

* * *

Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? What do I need to do to improve it? Review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is now my story (im taking the credit for it) but my friend still wrote chapters 1-8. I make a few changes though. R&R plz!

Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas or characters from any famous author.

****

* * *

Chapter Four Alec POV:

After she saw me again that night, I decided to report to Aro on what was happening so far. The run back to the castle was quiet and as I entered the gates, I saw Jane running up to meet me.

"Brother," she called, stepping in front of me and grasping my hand, "Master Aro is very eager to see what has happened with the girl. He acquires you this second."

"Yes, dear sister. That is why I have returned, to show Master Aro everything that has happened through my thoughts," I replied as we entered the castle. We entered the throne room just as Aro and the other Volturi leaders entered the room.

"Dear Alec," Aro exclaimed as he embraced me, "let me have a look at your thoughts my boy." I nodded and he placed his hand on my forehead and nodded, occasionally whispering 'interesting'. "It seems that she suspects someone is watching her," Aro told the others when he was done reading my thoughts.

"That could be a very useful gift if she was turned into one of us," Caius said as he drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne.

"Indeed," said Marcus who was looking out the rain splattered window, probably dreaming about his love-or what was once his love, Didyme.

"Well, Alec, just keep watching her, and if she does anything fascinating, report to us immediately. And make sure that no harm comes to her, we wouldn't want someone to die who might be a great asset to our guard one day, now would we?" Aro grinned looking at me.

"Ok, master; just allow me to come home every night at least. Fore I believe that my darling sister may miss me," I snickered and Jane shot me a 'you're going to pay for that later' glare and stormed off to her room, shouting that she lived in a mad house.

"Certainly, now please excuse us so we can discuss the band of newborns running wild in Utah," Aro said, gesturing to the door. I nodded and walked out of the room, nearly bumping into Gianna in doing so.

"Good evening, Alec sir," she smiled and bowed. I smiled back, I felt sorry for her because the decision of her becoming a vampire was already made-she would die in a week's time and she had no idea about it. She smiled again and disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

I walked down the long corridor to mine and Jane's wing of the castle. I heard the desperate meowing of a cat in Jane's room; she loved to torture those poor innocent creatures. Why, I didn't understand-but because her gift was more powerful and deadly than mine, no one disagreed with her. I walked into our library and began to read one of the newer novels that we had collected over the years. My eyes scanned the pages quickly, but before five minutes were up, I dropped the book to the floor in boredom. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. My room was decorated just like me-calm and peaceful, yet dangerous and deadly at the same time. I took off my cloak and sat it on my cloak rack, and then went and turned my stereo on. The fast notes of my favorite song, Cassie by Flyleaf, came on and I began humming to the tune.

I sat down on my bed and began thinking about the Rose girl. She was beautiful, kind and sweet-but just like a real rose, I suspected she had her thorns (when she could be mean and nasty). She was perfect, and I had to have her. I needed her, I wanted her-and she was going to be mine, one way or another! Mine, all mine and no one else's! If anyone tried to touch a single hair on her head I would kill them. Even if she didn't have a gift, I wanted to ask Aro if I could turn her, so we could be together-just as he and Sulpicia were. Even if he said no I would turn her, she had to be mine. After the St. Marcus Day Festival tomorrow I would ask if I could make her into one of us. Yes, I would do that. The rest of the night I thought about her, and when the sun finally began to rise, I went to her house to watch my dearly beloved pass her time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Rose POV:

I got up feeling dandy, the feeling was gone and the rain was gone. We could go to the celebration! I was elated, and got up smiling. I yawned and stretched, and then went to my closet to pick out what I would wear. Of course I had to wear red, and I chose a cute red knee-length sweater dress with black leggings and red Gucci heels. I looked fabulous-I just had to brush my hair and teeth. I sighed as the smell of cornetti & brioches wafted into my bedroom.

"Delicious," I murmured as I closed my eyes and imagined the taste of it. Suddenly the feeling of being watched returned and I opened my eyes quickly. Was that a flash of black cape? I questioned myself. Before I got too freaked out, I decided to go and get ready and then go get breakfast.

I clomped my way over to the bathroom and heard the twins beginning to wake up-they were already excited about the celebration. The constant feeling of being watched never made me any user to it. It still sent shivers down my spine, and every few seconds I would shiver. Definitely weird! Well anyways, I brushed my hair and teeth and skipped happily down the stairs, trying to ignore the feeling, nagging at my spine.

The twins were already downstairs and dressed along with my momma.

"Well, thank goodness you hurried Rose. Breakfast was getting cold!" my momma joked and smiled brightly-her dimpled face looked like a sunshine with her grey-brown spilling across her cheeks. She asked us to hold hands and she said our blessing. After the blessing, she passed the basket of pastries around and a pitcher of a mix of crème and coffee.

"Eat up girls, you'll only be getting an apple and a piece of bread and cheese to take with you now. You can drink from the fountain at the bathrooms near the clock tower. Make sure you hurry, fore we will have to leave before eight so the crowd isn't too large," my mom said, taking a couple of the pastries out of the basket and popping them onto her plate.

We ate in silence, although the twins burped and found something funny about it and started laughing, and soon the whole table was in laughter. Petunia came waltzing in and when the feeling suddenly intensified-she began hissing and jumping around like crazy!

"What's wrong with her?" my mother asked as Petunia jumped onto the tabled and knocked her coffee over.

"I don't know, just help me get her outside," I screamed as she hopped into my lap and then out, trampling the bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table. Daisy and Lilly were laughing so hard tears were pouring out of their little eyes. We finally managed to corner her and toss her outside. As I was tossing her out, a flash of black caught my eye. That was the five millionth time I had seen a glimpse of this boy! It was driving me mad!!! He was going to have to show himself to me sooner or later!

When I got in, the kitchen was in disarray; coffee was everywhere and the basket of food was turned upside down, the crushed flowers and squashed olives and grapes just seemed to be gloomy. Even Lilly and Daisy weren't laughing. Should we have taken that as a sign of warning that something bad was going to happen? – Oh, we should have….we should have……… Yet, it brought me to my soul mate. So should I have been happy or sad?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter that i have. I have to write the rest....it might be a while until I post the next chapter...sorry...but I'll try my best to get it finished soon. I'm staying up all night tonight so ill try to write some.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any famous author's characters or ideas.

**

* * *

****Chapter Six: ??? POV:**

Today was the day we would finally be able to do off with her and her family. Today would be the day. Sweet victory!-I could almost taste it! This day would certainly be good, quite certainly!!!! Whahahahaha!!!

* * *

HAHAHAHA! lol tricked you :) R&R plz! And also PLZZZZ R&R my other story, October Cullen. No one ever R&Rs that story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 7 of Rose Volturi! Hope you enjoy it! R&R plz!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any famous author's characters or ideas.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Alec POV**

I ran quickly to her house, avoiding any sunny spots in my route. The air was clean and I smelled the warm blood of the people gathering in the square to honor the saint Marcus-but truth be told; it was just lies. Marcus pretended to run the vampires in Volterra off hundreds of years ago. That's where the stories about garlic and crosses killing us along with a wooden stake in the heart-yeah right. If you tried to defend yourself with any of those items we'd just laugh in your face. I wondered if Rose actually believed in all of this nonsense. When she was one of us I'd certainly have to ask.

Even though it was going to hurt me worse than her when she changed, it still wouldn't be able to make up for the pain she would have to endure. The burning, the horrible pain-oh wait! Duh, I am so stupid! I said to myself chuckling. I could just stay at her side and dull her senses so she couldn't feel anything. How stupid of me to have forgotten my own power?! Very stupid actually. As I was nearing her house, a group of kids saw me, of course when I was in the shadows, and they came near me. "Hey, Cloak-boy! Just go run on with your stupid little self while we sit here and do big-boy stuff. Go on now, run along-we wouldn't want your mommy to get worried, now would we?" the biggest of the boys said, laughing with the other four of them. They were big, but I would easily overpower them. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?" I called, hoping to get a fight started because I was starting to get hungry and that would be the perfect excuse for killing them.

The boy laughed and calmly walked over to me and smiled., crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you going to do about it, Cloak-boy?" he said, his friends still standing on the other side of the street. I smiled back, revealing my razor sharp teeth, they stopped laughing, the look now on their faces represented fear and shock-excellent. I hissed and pounced on him, sinking my teeth into his flesh. No one was looking so I could do that, and before the others could run off, I anesthetized them with my power. I would kill them next. After I was done with him, I drank from all of the others, and by then I heard movement in her house. Because I didn't want to waste any time with her, I quickly set the bodies on fire and ran to her house. People began swarming out of their houses because of the smoke and in the distance I heard the faint cry of a fire truck. I laughed at the feeble attempts the humans made at having rule and order with their different government styles and all.

One of her windows was open and I quietly swept in. I could hear the fast heartbeats of two people in her house, the other two were slower than the other two. I looked around and then I smelt her, I let my nose guide me to her and I stopped right out of her door.

"Delicious," she whispered and I saw that she was smelling something, I smelt something too and it didn't smell at all appetizing to me, more like a pile of something dead. She looked up and since I didn't want to get caught again, I ran out of the room, out the house, and into her backyard.

She threw her cat outside and her eyes nervously scanned the yard and she looked confused. The cat ran past me, hissing and growling, into the vineyard. I laughed at the cat and walked back up to her house. She was eating and she began looking all confused again, hopefully thinking about me. I smiled and quietly slipped through her door, and I went into the hallway outside of her kitchen and looked at the photos of her and what I guessed were her sisters. I easily picked her out, the baby with the purple eyes, and smiled because she was so cute. I placed the tip of my finger on a recent picture of her in a sundress and traced the outline of her face. The cute dimples in her face were very intriguing. She suddenly got up from the table and I hid in the closet closest to me. She stomped upstairs and I followed her, intrigued again at what she was doing, and possibly what she was upset about.

As I peeked around the corner to her room, she sat on her billowy bed and looked at the ceiling.

"He's so cute, but is he real or not is what I need to find out!" she said smiling when she mentioned what I hoped was me and then frowning about the real or not part. God I hoped she was talking about me. We would make such a cute couple and I would stop at nothing to make it so. She giggled and I smiled again because it made her look so much more like an angel sent straight from heaven.

Suddenly I heard the clanking of footsteps and her mother call up the stairs to her, "Rose, get down here now or we're not going!" Her eyes filled with fright I assumed and she hopped up and started running to the door and I quickly ran to her sisters' room and hid behind the door. She ran down the hall and down the stairs, me slowly following, thinking of how it would be when we finally were together. I heard her sisters laugh and so did she, sounding more like the bells of a wind chime than anything else.

"I'll get the car, you all wait out front," I heard her mother chime in as she made her way out the door to the garage.

I heard the engine of a small sounding car and the sound of metal grinding together as the garage door lifted and her mother pulled out to the front door. Rose and her sisters climbed into the smoky grey hybrid and they started rolling down the street. I silently followed, staying hidden in the shadows of the buildings and trees. She was sitting in the passenger's side of the car and was staring absent mindedly out the window, a look of disappointment on her face. Why was my sweetheart like that? Was she wondering about me?-Was she scared of me? That wouldn't do, when I turned her I would make sure she did not fear me at all.


End file.
